Le Démon des Mugiwara
by General Pingu
Summary: Alors que l'équipage est à terre Luffy et Zoro ont un étrange échange. Suivit un massacre et une interaction entre la capitaine et le second que personne n'aurait imaginé. (Warning : Fem!Luffy, ZoLu)


**Général : Bonjour à tous, ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus très active et je reviens avec un One Shot One Piece. Je me suis remise à regarder les épisodes de One Piece et avec ma sœur nous sommes tombées sous le charme du ZoLu et on ne peut plus s'en passer, c'est devenu une vrai drogue. Alors voilà un petit OS à écouter en musique. Bonne lecture.  
** **Zayel : Et nous on deviens de la merde dans l'histoire ?  
** **Général : Clairement, toi tu ne m'avais pas manqué.**

 _Auteur_ : Général Pingu  
 _Titre_ : Le Démon des Mugiwara  
 _Mangas_ : One Piece  
 _Pairing_ : Zoro x Luffy  
 _Autre_ : Probablement un peu de OOC, Demon!Zoro, Fem!Luffy  
 _Résumé_ : Alors que l'équipage est à terre Luffy et Zoro ont un étrange échange. Suivit un massacre et une interaction entre la capitaine et le second que personne n'aurait imaginé. (Warning : Fem!Luffy)  
 _Disclamer_ : One Piece appartient à maître Oda et la chanson appartient à Fialeja (sur YouTube)

Musiques à écouter pendant la lecture :  
{Rock Nardin - The Devil (Epic Powerful Dark Action) by Epic Music World}  
YouTube : watch?v=uGIu6-WtwEs

{Davy Jones [Lyrics] by Fialeja}  
YouTube : watch?v=n_LApFnTfP8

* * *

 **Le Démon des Mugiwara**

Ils étaient tous submergés par les soldats de la marine. Un Vice-Amiral de la marine avaient menés une embuscade sur les chapeaux de paille qui, insouciant, rentraient d'une virée en ville. Prient de cours ils furent très vite noyés par le nombre et s'étaient très vite tournés sur la défensive au lieu de l'offensive. Usopp était en retraite créant des parterres de bambou pour ralentir les soldats et les empêcher d'atteindre le Sunny. Ses arrières étaient assurés par Chopper et Nami qui s'efforçaient de repousser les soldats qui arrivaient toujours en plus grand nombre. Ils ne tombent jamais à court de recrue les Marines ? Franky était à court de Cola et se défendait juste suffisamment pour ne pas se faire capturer, il essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre la safe-zone qu'avaient mis en place Usopp, Chopper et Nami. Derrière une forêt de bambou, protégée par une ceinture de nuage orageux, et si par miracle on arrivait à passer ces deux barrières Chopper attendait avec son Kung-Fu Point. Robin blessée à l'épaule et à la cuisse était protégée par Brook et Sanji qui ne pouvaient pas passer à l'offensive tant qu'elle ne serait pas mise en sécurité. En tête de peloton, Luffy, la capitaine de l'équipage se battait contre le Vice-Amiral, Zoro veillant à ce qu'aucun soldats n'interviennent dans le combat. Malheureusement, Luffy était bien mal disposée pour combattre un tel ennemis, il se battait à distance avec un fouet parsemé de barbelé en granit marin.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient couverts de poussière et tâchés avec son sang. Plusieurs blessures étaient ouvertes de-ci, de-là, les plus importantes se trouvant au niveau de sa tête et de son épaule. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient que détermination et fatigue. Ses mouvements limités et ralentis elle ne put éviter le fouet de son ennemi lui transpercer le flanc, ne touchant heureusement aucun organe vital. Mise à genoux, elle cracha une gerbe de sang et d'une de ses blessures sur le front coulait ce liquide carmin venant lui obstruer la vue. Abandonnant son poste, son second aux cheveux vert la rejoignit la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

 **\- Sencho ! Tu ne peux pas continuer le combat. Arrêtes toi là, je prends la relève.**

 **\- Tu comptes passer Berserk ?** Demanda la capitaine à bout de force.

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas te protéger autrement.**

 **\- Je te passe le flambeau, fuku-sencho.**

Les autres membre de l'équipage gardaient un œil sur leur capitaine, se disant qu'elle était en sécurité avec son second ils ne firent aucun mouvement pour aller vers elle. En tout cas pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole suffisamment fort pour que tout les membres d'équipage l'entendent.

 **\- Mugiwara no Ichimi ! Allez tous dans la safe-zone !**

 **\- Mais Luffy-** Commença Sanji, coupé par l'interpelée.

 **\- Ordre du capitaine !**

Plus aucun argument ne fut entendu et tous les pirates se démenèrent le plus vite possible jusqu'à la safe-zone, qui menaçait de ne bientôt être plus très sûre. Zoro prit Luffy dans ses bras et l'emmena au plus proche du reste de l'équipage, tous les soldats sur son passage se poussèrent effrayés par l'aura se dégageant de l'épéiste. Il la laissa au sol en bordure de la barrière de bambou, l'embrassa sur le font et se releva.

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous échapper comme ça !**

Le Vice-Amiral projeta son fouet en direction de Zoro comptant le blesser, mais ce dernier leva simplement le bras et attrapa le fouet à main nu, tournant toujours le dos à son agresseur.

 **\- Je veilles sur toi.** Murmura Luffy.

Tous les Mugiwara ouvrirent les yeux rond quand ils virent Zoro ouvrir son œil. Mais pas n'importe quel œil, son œil gauche, celui qu'il garde fermé depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il était rouge et cerclé, un peu à la manière de ceux de Mihawk, générant presque une lumière propre, tous assistèrent à la métamorphose de son œil droit imitant le gauche. Un sourire malsain fleurit sur le visage du bretteur qui ne se préoccupait pas du sang qui coulait là où les barbelés avaient déchirés sa peau. Ses trois sabres sortis, il se retourna violement manquant de décapiter le vice-amiral. Voyant l'animal qu'était devenu Zoro l'officier s'éloigna se cachant derrière ses soldats, un massacre suivit, tout homme se tenant sur son chemin finissait démembrés ou décapités, sous les regards horrifiés des compagnons de voyage du démon. À force de s'approcher en massacrant les soldats, il arriva au niveau du vice-amiral et il fit voler sa tête, il savoura sa victoire, lécha le sang sur ses lames, il se tourna vers Luffy. Prient de panique, Sanji et Brook se mirent devant leur capitaine suivit un peu plus lentement par Usopp et Nami, Chopper resta un peu en arrière avec comme intention de soigner Luffy. Les yeux du démon ayant possédé Zoro tournés vers eux, ils déglutirent, ils devaient protéger leur capitaine quoi qu'il en coûte. Inconscient de qui il avait devant lui, Zoro ne pensait qu'à une chose : rejoindre son capitaine, rejoindre celle qu'il aime. Rejoindre Luffy. Ces personnes sont juste des obstacles sur son chemin. Alors qu'il allait lancer une attaque contre eux, Luffy se réveilla et Sanji s'apprêta à accueillir l'attaque de son rival avec ses pieds.

 **\- Luffy ! On doit partir, Zoro est hors de contrôle.** La pressa Usopp.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Luffy, tu ne dois pas bouger !** Protesta le médecin de l'équipage.

Contre les arguments de Chopper elle se leva, sortie un objet de sa poche et se fit un chemin jusqu'à la tête du groupe malgré les protestations de ses camarades. Il se trouve que l'objet qu'elle avait en main était un Tone Dial. Quand elle appuya sur le bouton central une légère musique en sorti et la pirate se mit à chanter :

 _ **« Cruel and Cold like winds on the sea**_

 _ **Will you ever return to me**_

 _ **Hear my voice sing with the tide**_

 _ **My love will never die »**_

Zoro n'attaqua pas mais resta en position pour lancer son célèbre « Oni Giri », Luffy planta ses yeux dans ceux rouges de son second.

 _ **« Over waves and deep in the blue**_

 _ **I will give up my heart for you**_

 _ **Ten long years I'll wait to go by**_

 _ **My love will never die »**_

Les muscles du démon d'East Blue se relâchèrent et il rangea ses trois katanas dans ses fourreaux. Luffy s'avança de quelques pas vers lui, laissant derrière elle les sept autre membres de son équipage complètement médusés. La musique du Tone Dial s'accéléra et devint plus violente.

 _ **« Come my love be one with the sea**_

 _ **Rule with me for eternity**_

 _ **Drown all dreams so mercilessly**_

 _ **And leave their souls to me »**_

La brune se contenta de lever une main en direction de Zoro, lui demandant silencieusement de venir à ses côtés. L'homme au cheveux vert avança vers elle, ses yeux devenus invisible à cause de l'ombre de son bandana.

 _ **« Play the song you sang long ago**_

 _ **And wherever the storm may blow**_

 _ **You will find the key to my heart**_

 _ **We'll never be apart »**_

Zoro avança à la rencontre de Luffy, quand il fut enfin à porté, elle glissa une main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant doucement la cicatrice barrant son visage. Personne ne s'attendit à ce qu'il mette un genou à terre face à elle.

 _ **« Wild and strong you can't be contained**_

 _ **Never bound nor ever chained**_

 _ **Wounds you caused will never mend**_

 _ **An you will never end »**_

Toujours en chantant, accompagné par le Tone Dial, Luffy dénoua le bandana cerclant la tête de son aimé, dévoilant ses cheveux verts prairie et ses yeux rouges. Doucement elle ferma l'œil gauche de Zoro, laissant petit à petit son œil droit reprendre sa couleur grise naturelle. La musique repris son ton doux et calme.

 _ **« Cruel and cold like winds on the sea**_

 _ **Will you ever return to me**_

 _ **Hear my voice sing with the tide**_

 _ **Our love will never die »**_

Zoro enlaça la taille sa capitaine, se releva et l'embrassa. La plus jeune, épuisée perdit connaissance dans les bras de son second. Ce dernier la porta comme une princesse et sans accorder un regard aux corps mutilés qu'il a laissé derrière, se dirigea vers le navire à tête de lion.

 **\- Tous à bord, on lève l'ancre.**

 **\- Marimo ! Tu ne crois pas que tu nous dois des explications ?!**

 **\- Je ne vous dois rien. Montez à bord, vous aurez des explications quand Luffy sera sur pieds, peut-être. Chopper, tu as une patiente.**

Confus mais se voyant obligé d'obéir au vice-capitaine, ils le suivirent jusqu'au Sunny Go.

Il fallu attendre le lendemain pour que Luffy reprenne conscience. Zoro était endormi au pied de son lit, ses trois sabres dans ses bras. Souriant Luffy lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de réveiller le dormeur.

 **\- Hey, mon ange. Bien dormis ?**

 **\- J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible mais ça va.**

 **\- Tiens, Chopper m'a dit de te donner ça quand tu te réveillerais.**

Il lui tendit un gobelet en plastique avec quelques médicaments dedans et un verre d'eau. Pendant qu'elle prenait les pilules avec un peu de résistance quand même, Zoro s'assied sur le lit.

 **\- Ils demandent des explications tu sais.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?**

 **\- Pour le moment, rien.**

 **\- Bon et bien alors laissons les poireauter.**

Sans prévenir, Luffy étendit ses bras et s'éjecta sur les genoux de Zoro. Elle s'installa confortablement, la tête sur son épaule et se rendormit entre les bras de son amant qui se rendormit lui aussi, la suivant dans le pays des rêves.

 **Fin !**

* * *

 **Général : Bon bah voilà, c'est la fin.  
Zayel : J'aime !  
Général : Tu aimes quelque chose toi ? Bref Review ?  
Zayel : Mendiante.  
Général : Ta gueule. Oh oui, une autre fiction One Piece ZoLu va arriver d'ici peu, elle est déjà finie faut juste que je finisse les corrections et la mise en page. Voila. Owari !  
Zayel : Owari.**


End file.
